


I justed want sleep... and soup

by 5SOS_LASHTON_101



Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Bros helping bros, M/M, Omorashi, Omovember 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5SOS_LASHTON_101/pseuds/5SOS_LASHTON_101
Summary: Adam just wants to sleep but Blake has other plans. What happens when Adam's bladder decides that planes need to change.Omovember Day 3: Sick/Exhausted
Relationships: Adam Levine/Blake Shelton
Series: Omovember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995196
Kudos: 7





	I justed want sleep... and soup

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is so late. Things got busy at work around the holidays and my charger decided to stop working for my laptop where my stories all are written so I had no way to write anything until I got a new one.

Sometimes it got to be too much. Between taping the voice, doing shows and worrying about writing a new album. It was a lot for Adam and he could feel it. Just getting out of bed was a challenge; all he wanted to do was sleep.

So he did. Totally blowing off everything he was supposed to do that day. Missed his morning meeting about the upcoming tour. And then missed rehearsal for The Voice. After hearing this Blake decided to go to Adam’s and see what was going on, and if he was okay. 

That’s how he found himself outside of Adam’s door, knocking with no answer. So he tried to door handle, which was unlocked so he let himself in. It was oddly quiet in Adam’s place. Normally there was some type of noise going on. Wither it be Adam singing, music playing, or sounds of Adam moving around. The silence was eerie.

Opening the door to Adam’s room Blake wasn’t sure what he was going to find. But seeing Adam sleeping in his bed was reassuring. Now he just needed to know why he was sleeping and not up and doing what he needed to. Blake approached the bed gently, and started to shake Adam’s shoulder, getting him to wake up.

“Whaa.” Adam asked turned over to look at Blake.

“Morning sleepy head.”

“Why are you here?” Adam sat up, rubbing his eyes with his hands. 

“It’s almost 7, you need to get up.”

“Shit. I have a meeting at 8.”

“7 at night, not 7 in the morning. You’ve slept through everything today. You really need to get up.”

“Oh my God.” Adam jumped out of bed.

“No sit down. Everything had been taken care of. Clearly you’re not feeling okay if you’ve slept all day. Relax. I’ll make you something to eat. You just stay in bed.”

Adam look hesitant but sunk back into bed anyway, watching Blake leave his room. His door was left open and Adam knew that Blake would be able to see him from the kitchen. So he stayed in bed, mainly because even though he’s slept for almost 20 hours and is somehow still tired. That’s when he noticed that he needed to pee, quite bad. Sleeping for that long makes that happen usually.

Adam was scared to get out of bed; not wanting to know what Blake would do if he did. So he stayed, and grew desperate. It didn’t help that he was still sleepy and could feel himself falling to sleep. He was determined to stay awake, hoping that maybe Blake would check in on him and Adam could ask to use the bathroom.

He could feel his legs bouncing slightly as he laid on his back. He started to move his legs; one up, one down, switch, hold, squeeze, repeat. This worked for a while, but soon that wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to, but he felt his hand drifting, grabbing onto his thigh instead. But that didn’t work and he couldn’t stop himself from holding himself.

It was becoming too much for him. He was really debating just getting up and going. But he was so tired that even the thought of moving made him exhausted. He tried to sit up but ended up falling back onto the bed. This didn’t help his need to pee in anyways, if anything made it worse. 

“Alright I found some soup and heated that up. Not much but enough to get some food in you. Now let’s get you sitting up so that you can eat.” Blake sat the bowl of soup on the bedside table. He reached behind Adam and helped him to sit up.

“Wait.” Adam realized the need was worse now that he was sitting up.  
“Just relax. I’ll even feed you.” Blake sat beside Adam on the bed, grabbing the bowl of hot soup.

Adam couldn’t say much as Blake started to feed him spoonfuls of soup. Adam couldn’t stop fidgeting. He was trying to be discreet about it, so that Blake didn’t know something was wrong. It was getting hard, to be discreet with his movements. He was holding himself with both hands, and clenching his legs together, trapping his hands between his trembling thighs. 

“I can’t anymore.” Adam dodged the spoon that Blake brought to his mouth. He had reached his limit, and needed to go.

“What’s wrong? You’re almost done your soup. Just a few more spoonfuls and you’ll be done, then you can sleep.” Blake tried to feed Adam again, but Adam moved again.

“No I need to pee. Like 5 minutes ago.” Which wasn’t a lie, he’s been fighting off leaks since Blake started feeding him soup and he’s pretty sure his underwear is slightly wet.

“Well why didn’t you say so. Let’s get you up.” Blake sat the half-full bowl of soup on the table. Blake helped Adam take the blankets off, and then helped him turn; letting his legs dangle off the bed.

“Need a minute.” Adam put his hand on Blake’s shoulder, needing him to stop. He was worried what would happen when he stood up, sitting like this was painful enough.

“Good now?” 

“I guess.” Adam braced himself to stand, knowing that gravity would take over and make the need worse. 

Adam moaned when he stood, feeling the need worsen. He didn’t care anymore if Blake saw anything, he just didn’t want to wet himself. Luckily he had a bathroom attached to his bedroom, so he didn’t have far to go. But at this point, it may as well been a mountain he had to climb. He had to go that bad. 

“Stop.” Adam grabbed Blake’s arm. They were about to enter the bathroom when a bad spasm took over Adam’s body.

“Almost there buddy.” Blake pulled on Adam, pulling him into the bathroom.

“Blake!” Adam exclaimed, leaking. A wet streak ran down Adam’s bare legs, the front of his underwear wet.

“We’re almost there, just a few more steps, you can do it.” 

Adam didn’t get much of a choice; Blake pulled him into the bathroom, towards the toilet. Adam knew it was now or never. He pulled his underwear out of the way as much as possible, knowing that once he was in front of the toilet he was going to lose it, underwear moved or not. Blake stopped pulling Adam when they were in front of the toilet but Adam was already going: stream thick and strong. Blake stood behind Adam keeping him steady as he continued to pee. 

“I’m sorry about that Blake.” Adam apologized as his stream tapered off.

“It’s alright. You shower and I’ll clean up, then you can finish your soup.” Blake pat Adam’s shoulder and stepped away.

That’s when Adam noticed the puddles on the floor. One in the doorway and one in front of the toilet when Adam’s bladder gave out. He also noticed the front of his underwear was soaked and his legs were wet. 

“Thanks.”

After Adam had showered there was a change of cloths sitting on the counter and the floor was clean. He got dressed and went to find Blake. He was waiting for him in the kitchen with the soup simmering on the stove. Adam took a seat at the island and Blake filled another bowl of soup and put it in front of Adam, they ate in silence for a while before Adam spoke.

“I’m sorry that you had to see that today man. You shouldn’t have to clean up after me, I’m a grown man.”

“It’s not problem, I know you would do the same thing for me.”

Adam was helpful to have a friend like Blake. Who would help him out even with the embarrassing things like almost pissing himself.


End file.
